Mixed Feelings
by akamai
Summary: Sakura has mixed feelings about Sasuke. Is it a crush, or is it love? Fortunately Ino is there to help her clear things up and reminds Sakura to hold fast to what she loves. Girl talk ensues. [Heavily implied SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. This is too long to be a drabble but I think it's too short to be a one-shot. Either way, I'll call it a one-shot. It has some references to my other SasuSaku one-shot. Heh, Sasuke isn't actually in this one-shot, they are just talking about him.

**  
****Mixed Feelings**

"Sakura, you're not eating anything."

Ino tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and gave her friend a worried glance. She was initially about to leave Sakura's room, but had turned back around in the doorway to face the vicinity once again. A loud creak disturbed the silence as Ino sat on Sakura's bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the taste of this stuff," Sakura explained, looking disgustingly at the treat she was holding.

"It's shaved ice. You love shaved ice," Ino pointed out.

Sakura said nothing, and then, "Y—yeah."

Ino gasped and jumped up. Sakura raised her eyebrow and scanned her room to see what had alarmed Ino. When her eyes settled back on her best friend, Ino spoke again. "Are you...starving yourself?" she asked.

"Ino, I'm not starving myself."

Ino waved a finger at Sakura. "If you're trying to lose weight, it won't work that way! It's not good anyway for you! Believe me, I would know, but now I'm naturally skinny so—"

Sakura growled. "I'm not starving myself Ino-pig!"

Ino sat back down on the bed and scowled. "Well how was I supposed to know?!" she shouted.

The kunoichi stared down each other, and Sakura eventually began to concentrate and nibble on her shaved ice in silence. She didn't want it to melt and lose it again—that happened often recently.

Ino sighed. "So what's wrong?"

"You asked me that already! Stop asking!"

"I just want to know, sheesh! You're just not yourself today Sakura. I should know, because you're so bad at hiding your feelings."

Sakura threw the rest of her shaved ice towards the trash can across her room. She missed, and droplets of melted colored liquid had fallen onto her bed and floor. Sakura sighed. "I'll get it later...if I tell you what's wrong, promise not to laugh?"

"Sure."

"Or call me a crybaby? You did that a lot when we were little. I want you to know that we're too old for that now."

"But you are one, Sakura," Ino remarked. "So what's the matter with you?"

"Ino-chan…have you ever liked someone so much, but didn't know why?"

"You like Sasuke-kun a lot because he's hot, Sakura. Duh."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino knew her too well. "I mean," Sakura started, "I like Naruto because he's loyal and funny..._sometimes_ and I like Kakashi-sensei, although he's always late...I know he tries to help us and he's so smart."

"But Sasuke-kun," she continued. "He—I don't know what it is about him. I always thought he was hot, but he also always pushed me away and I still continued to like him. He doesn't always say the right things but I know he's trying to be nicer now. I mean, just the other day he gave me a really nice kimono, out of the blue! But he's just so gloomy all the time—"

Ino smirked. "Maybe you like gloomy guys...he gave YOU a kimono?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh, Ino." Sakura hugged her pillow. "Yes, and I don't understand him...why couldn't you end up on the same team as him?!"

"I know!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's not as perfect as you think, Ino," Sakura pointed out. "I learned that the hard way. But if Sasuke-kun began to say what he was thinking, minus the insults towards others, then it'd definitely make my life easier. I'd be clearer on my feelings for him. Maybe."

"Hmph. Maybe?"

"Some of my happiest times were with team seven," Sakura said. "And he was always there, along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I got to know him, but I don't know why I keep denying it. I feel guilty for keeping a crush for so long."

"Maybe it's not a crush," Ino suggested. "You've been pining over him for so long."

"I'm not sure," Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I'm in love with him—I mean, I even told him that again that other day when he gave me the kimono. But other times...I desperately try to convince myself that it's a crush that will eventually go away."

"If you desperately try to convince yourself that it's a crush," Ino responded, "Then you're in love with him. Sakura, you and Naruto seemed so gloomy when he was gone, and even though you two tried to keep each other happy didn't you once mention that you felt like a piece of you was gone? Every time he was brought up you could barely speak; you also spent weeks next to his bedside when he was in the hospital, bringing a fresh flower everyday. Should I go on?"

"Ino..." Sakura softly said. "You..."

"I don't mind," Ino murmured, with a small smile. "Well, I kind of do mind, since you stole Sasuke-kun from me, but I got two troublesome guys to deal with everyday on my own team. And I know you love him. It's so obvious! You probably said it was a crush to make me feel better or something. Hmph! As if you should feel sorry for me!"

Sakura pouted. She didn't think it was _that_ obvious. "Sorry for making you listen to me, but…" Sakura tried not to grit her teeth. She had a hard time saying this to her rival. "…thanks for listening anyway."

"It was the other way around," Ino reminded her. "And I like hearing you whine about your love life, really." She then grinned and grabbed Sakura's hand, leading her best friend out the door. "Now seriously, you look like you're hungry, Sakura-chan. For your favorite food and for your favorite guy (Sakura blushed at the last remark, while Inner Sakura firmly agreed with Ino). Don't lose them both again."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked, and if you did, please review. Thanks! 


End file.
